Stories of the Rest of Their Lives
by Gloria Spark
Summary: Sort of Continuation of Simply Meant to Be. One shots of the rest of Lyra and Silver's lives with other shippings thrown in.


**Stories of the Rest of their Lives: **

**Story 1: Leaving for Reunions**

Silver never expected the champion to go out with that purple haired gym leader. His silver eyes watched them from behind the glasses he had become so accustomed to wearing over the last year. He leaned against the wall of this dance, Red's idea of course, that had invited all the strongest trainers of Johto and Kanto together in one point. He just never expected Morty of all people to be Lyra's date to this damn thing. It had been 4 years since he met the pig tailed wearing girl and he still hadn't got the nerve to admit to her that he had fallen for her.

He glanced over seeing Leaf and Green dancing near by, he looked down wishing just once he hadn't waited so long to tell Lyra how he felt so he could be like that with her. He closed his eyes trying to clear his thoughts for now. He glanced over as he felt a pat on his shoulder. He gritted his teeth seeing Ethan there asking, "What do you want, fag?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to tell you that this won't last between those two, you seem to be wallowing in depression over here and the look you are giving them two is hiding nothing by the way," Ethan said with a sigh at the nickname, "Also you could always dance with one of the other gym leaders, Whitney has been eying you all night Silver."

Silver let out a growl saying, "Whitney is more annoying then pigtails is herself."

Ethan shook his head saying, "Well it was worth a shot, I'll just go tell Kris I failed."

Silver looked up watching Ethan walk back to the blue haired researcher starting to flirt with her. He downed his soda going to throw away the cup. He glanced one more time back to where Lyra was dancing with Morty. He had changed so much over the years but it still didn't matter when it came to her. He didn't get the girl yet and for now he didn't want to be here while he waited for his chance.

He headed out the door into the cool night air, he jealous and he knew it. He just couldn't stay any longer when his best friend and crush was spending all her time with that gym leader.

He pulled out the one pokemon he had with him, calling out his loyal Lugia looking toward the grand legendary. He went to get onto its back to head home and pick up his gear, and leave Johto for Sinnoh like he had been planning for awhile. If Lyra or anyone else needed him they could call his Pokegear but for now he needed out of here.

* * *

_2 years later..._

Silver was leaning over a table in Birch's Lab studying a recent pokemon fossil sent over from Unova. He moved starting to write down what he discovered, knowing before they brought this one back they had to know everything they could about it. He was 17 years old but was already well on his way to becoming a great researcher under Birch's tutorlidge. He was following his mother's footsteps, and repairing the Sakake name the best he could.

"Silver, there is a girl who says she is from Johto outside saying she has come with an offer from the battle frontier there for you," a woman said from behind him.

Silver glanced back to the similar aged dark purple haired girl that stood there, this woman was the champion of Sinnoh and a semi-friend at least in Sinnoh. He sighed knowing the frontier had been sending him inventations for a spot for months now after Darach left to go with Caitlin to Unova. He didn't really have an interest in it but if they sent someone in person he guessed he could meet with them saying, "Thank you Dawn, I'll be right out."

He removed his lab coat placing it to the side and putting the fossil up as he fixed his black shirt. He headed outside after Dawn. He looked ahead seeing a beautiful woman, a woman he had begun to think he wouldn't see again.

"Silvy!" Lyra said with a bright smile coming over looking at him poking his forehead, "So you really were here, I could never get a call through. I missed you, you just disappeared..."

"Lyra...I guess I can't call you pigtails anymore can I?" Silver asked noticing how her brown hair was in curls down her back below her signature marshmellow white hat.

"Don't change the topic, why did you leave? I was so extatic when the frontier asked me to come ask you in person to come back and join them...because it finally gave me an excuse to come see if you were really here," Lyra said sighing looking into his eyes with her own brown ones. At the moment they had both forgotten about Dawn who just left them be for now.

What could he really tell her? He couldn't say he had been jealous of Morty, hell he didn't even know if she was still dating the gym leader or not. No matter how fast his heart was beating just by seeing her again, and by how beautiful of a woman she was now even at only 16. He couldn't tell her, that he had loved her for 6 long years.

Silver looked down at her taking a deep breath to calm his heart he hoped saying, "I just had to get away, I wanted to make a name for myself."

He didn't add the rest of the original thought process behind his reasoning at the time was. He had originally wanted to become a respectable man that could easily come back to Johto and sweep her off her feet and win everyone over with who he was now and not who he had been as a child or who he was the son of.

"I see and Morty had nothing to do with it," Lyra asked looking at him placing a hand on her waist, "Ethan told me you were jealous and couldn't handle seeing me with him. Morty and me lasted barely a week after you left, he was never who I loved Silver."

Who was she going to say she loved? He really didn't want to know who she was going to say, knowing whoever it was she had to be with now. No one would refuse the wonderful woman before him so that thought was what made him ask, "I don't want to know who you love, marshmellow, just tell me what the frontier wants of me."

"Even if it's you Silvy?" Lyra asked looking up into his eyes a smile appearing on her lips.

Silver blinked surprised by that, slowly feeling Lyra stand up on her tipee toes placing a kiss on his lips. He slowly wrapped her arms around her, holding her close kissing her back.


End file.
